Precious Possession
by PrincessButtercup32
Summary: After Harry Potter is defeated by Voldermort, the wizarding world is in great despair, the purebloods rule, while the rest are reduced to slavery. Hermione Granger, once a hero, now a slave, has just been brought by the mysterious Blaise Zabini. Her real
1. Chapter 1

Title: Precious Possession

Rating: M

Summary: After Harry Potter is defeated by Voldermort, the wizarding world is in great despair, the purebloods rule, while the rest are reduced to slavery. Hermione Granger, once a hero, now a slave, has just been brought by the mysterious Blaise Zabini. Her real journey now begins…..here's a story of love and possession.

* * *

It was when the war ended, that my story begins. After Harry Potter was defeated against Voldemort, and he became the victor, the wizarding world was never the same. I became slave to Blaise Zabini. I was a muggle, lower then low. I didn't have rights. I was nothing. Just a thing. Property. My life from then on that my life would never be the same. My name is Hermione Granger and this is my story.

It was a dark night. I remember that night perfectly. I was brought by Blaise Zabini. A fellow student at Hogwarts. He picked me out of the crowd of hungry muggles. He stared at him for a moment and said.

"Guards! I want that mudblood right there. The one with the cut lip." I looked down in shame. My previous master, Howard Bonty, had not been kind to me. I felt myself being lifted by heavy arms and realized that I was being carried before him. I bowed in front of him. The war had worn me out so much, that I remained quiet. The first time, I didn't bow to anyone, but after a few crucio curses and slaps I bowed down.

The room was dark, only for a strip of light. I closed my eyes, fearing for the worst. He bent down, which was uncommon for a pureblood wizard, and he held my face up. His grip was tight and I could feel the bruises on my face were already starting to hurt. I tried to look away but he held me in place and he looked into my eyes once more. I cast down my eyes. He then went to the guard, and I heard whispering of all sorts. I then heard my fate being sealed.

"Sold." I looked up, daring to look at the man who now owned me. He was taller then my 5'5 frame. He had black hair, which was short and he held himself high and proud, not one ounce of feelings coming across his face. His robes were black, the blackest I've ever seen. I looked at his face, and noticed all his features soft and his eyes were a beautiful color of indigo, I thought. To say he was handsome was an understatement. He changed since his days at Hogwarts, he seemed more muscular, but he was still quiet. He suddenly looked at me, catching me off guard. I quickly lowered my head not wanting to be punished.

* * *

"What are you going to do with her?" The disgusting looking man said, as he smiled and his yellow teeth showed.

"That is none of your business, now is it, sir." Blaise said looking at his new slave. She held her head down low. Her hair was frizzy and all over the place. We're going to have to take care of that, Blaise thought to himself. He didn't want a dirty slave in his house. Her eyes were sad, and her lip was cut. Her clothes were rags, and all she had on was a long shirt, which went down to her knees. He continued to look at her, when he saw her stare at him. He looked at her, arching his eyebrow, when he saw her lower her gaze once more.

* * *

I found myself in front of Zabini Manor. It was bigger then I thought.

It was a rather bleak house. The house was dark, but maybe it was that way because of the storm. But one thing I knew was that I was afraid. I got a chill when I went to the door and was brought in the front part of the house. It was quiet and dark too. The house was still and there was dust all over. Blaise led me upstairs to a room, the door was opened and I went in. The room was small, and white, but the walls were stained. The bed was small and there laid a small white gown. Blaise turned tome and I lowered my head quickly. Blaise spoke.

"What is your name?" I continued to hold my head down, I didn't want to upset him.

"Hermione Granger."

"When I speak to you, look at me." I looked at him, not knowing what to expect. I wondered if he recognized me.

"I will provide you with clothing, and the rest of your working clothes are in the closet." Blaise pointed to a small closet. "I expect you to dust the house and clean everything…..the muggle way." I looked at him and didn't say anything. "Seeing as it is so late, I'll leave you to sleep."

After a moment of silence. Blaise left the room. Leaving me to look at my new surroundings, it was nicer then my last resident. I then went to an extra door, on the side of the room. Inside was a bath. I couldn't but smile, unlike my previous owners; she had never had a bath, only once a month was it allowed. Suddenly an older woman appeared in the room.

"Hello." I gasped and looked at her. The older woman, had a corset on, and was rather large. Her eyes were bright, and her red hair was in a bun.

After my initial shock, I managed a "hi."

"So you are the new maid?" She asked, sitting on the bed.

Slave is more like it, I thought.

"Yes, my name is Hermione Granger." The old woman smiled at me.

"Hello, Ms. Granger. My name Elizabeta Xazer." I couldn't help but ask questions about my new owner.

"How is Mr. Zabini? Does he curse the other maids? Or-or is he abusive?" I feared for the worst, I've heard of other being abused.

"Don't worry; Mr. Zabini is a nice man. Single, but his mother has been looking for a match for him. He's 21; I've been looking after him since he was 5 years old." I couldn't comprehend why Blaise Zabini would want _me_ as a maid.

"I've have no experience as a maid. I don't know what to do. I've only done outside work." Elizabeta patted my hands.

"Don't worry, I'll help." I couldn't help but smile. She soon left me in my new room. I took a bath which felt wonderful against my skin, it was my first bath in weeks, and I soaked in it, letting the pleasure course through my body.

The next day I woke up promptly at 7:00 am, and had Elizabeta help me with my hair and help with the ropes of Zabini Manor. The corset, I had to admit, was tight. It pushed my cleavage up and I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was pushed back, and my skin was smooth, but I still had the cut on my lip and some bruises.

"Elizabeta," I called out.

"Yes, Hermione."

"Could you help me with something, please?" She came in.

"I was wondering if you could help me…."

"Heal your lip and your bruises?" I looked down, embarrassed.

"Yes, if you could." Elizabeta smiled and nodded, she grabbed her wand and said the spell. I always longed to do spells again.

"How could you do spells? You're a pureblood?" She didn't answer for a moment. I thought I offended her.

"I'm sorry if I of-"

"Don't honey. It's alright, I'm a pureblood. When I was younger, I was friends with Blaise's mother, and she needed a nanny, and I offered to help. I'm not one of those 'purebloods' that believe we should rule the world. Neither does Blaise. After the war, our lives just….stayed the same. Nothing changed for us. So hurry along, you don't want to be late."

The first few days at the Zabini Manor, happened without incident. Only was it till 2 weeks later, did any I experience anything.

* * *

PrincessButtercup's notes: Read and Review :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Precious Possession

Rating: M

Summary: After Harry Potter is defeated by Voldermort, the wizarding world is in great despair, the purebloods rule, while the rest are reduced to slavery. Hermione Granger, once a hero, now a slave, has just been brought by the mysterious Blaise Zabini. Her real journey now begins….here's a story of love and possession.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chap 2: A Secret Room

* * *

Work at Zabini Manor was much easier then I thought. All I had to do was dust around the house and clean closets, which Elizabeta helped me with. My self esteem grew ever since Elizabeta cast, it seem to cast away the reminder of my previous owner. 

Only till one day, did I see a room on the third floor; while cleaning around of the second floordid my curiosity get the best of me.

I went to the door, which had an engraved Z on it, and grabbed the gold knob. I twisted it and opened the door, and I first noticed it was…..dark. The curtains were black, and I could the sunlight trying to break in. I went to the curtains and opened them. I then noticed how destroyed the room was. There was a bed in the middle, but was it ripped and the blankets were shredded. All over the room were pictures, some cut some bent. The walls were stained and clothes were also thrown around. I bent down and picked a picture. It was a woman with fair skin and black, curly hair, and in it was a man with brown hair and dark skin, he had indigo eyes. They were both smiling and laughing. I looked at the back of the picture which read: September 26, 1977, Tuscany, Italy

All of a sudden, I felt myself being pulled up and found myself face to face with Blaise Zabini. His handsome face was wrapped in anger.

"Why are you here? Who told you to come here? Answer me, damn it!" He shook me as though I was a rag doll, his grip getting tighter and tighter.

All I managed out was. "I-I-I don't know."

"GET OUT!" He roared and I scrambled away, trying to get far as I can away from the room.

* * *

I later found myself telling my story to Elizabeta "…..He told me to get out and I don't know….I just ran." I finished my story and looked over to Elizabeta who had a worried look on her face. 

"Oh dear…." I gave her a puzzled look. What was that suppose to mean? I thought.

"I should have told you about that room. It once belonged to Luciana and Andres Zabini, Blaise's parents. Blaise's father died when he was 6, I don't think he really got over the death of his father. His mother soon moved out and remarried….quite a few times actually. She's expected to get married next year, if I'm right. Well anyway, his mother was under suspicion during the whole time. I mean it _was _a particular death." I looked at her and questioned her more about it.

"What do you mean? How did he die?" She sighed deeply and her eyes darkened.

"Yes well one nighthe was-"The clock rang and both me and Elizabeta looked at the clock. I wanted to to know more.

"Ah, dinnertime." She got up from my bed and came to me. "We don't want to be late." I dreaded going to serve Mr. Zabini his dinner. After what happened earlier, I didn't want to face him.

* * *

I grabbed the plates from the houselves who were working in the kitchen, which I greatly disapproved of. They still didn't manage to get their rights? My mind quickly changed from house elves to Mr. Zabini as I saw him at the table looking at papers on the table as though they were something important. I put his plate on the side, trying not to distract him. But I almost dropped the plate when I felt him grabbed my wrist. 

He grabbed my wrist almost painfully, where I could feel bruises being formed. He looked into my eyes.

"Don't ever go into that room again." Was all he simply said to me, all I could do was nod.

He continued to gaze at me, and finally let go of my wrist. His gaze now went back to the papers.

I hurried around to the hallway, not wanting him to see me. I rubbed my wrist which was sore.

This Mr. Zabini, I thought to myself, is sure a mysterious man…….

* * *

**PrincessButtercup's notes: Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Precious Possession 

Rating: M

Summary: After Harry Potter is defeated by Voldermort, the wizarding world is in great despair, the purebloods rule, while the rest are reduced to slavery. Hermione Granger, once a hero, now a slave, has just been brought by the mysterious Blaise Zabini. Her real journey now begins….here's a story of love and possession.

Chap 3: An unexpected guest

* * *

I hadn't talk to Zabini in weeks. If I got any orders it was through Elizabeta. Even though she assured me that he wasn't angry at me nor would he sell me, I was still quite unsure. Soon, the Zabini manor had an unexpected guest: Luciana Zabini.

I was quiet nervous and excited at the same time. I worried about many things: Is she like Zabini? Is she prejudice? Rude? Nice?

Elizabeta tied on my corset, while I tried my best to at least look presentable.

"What is the matter?" She asked me.

"Nothing. I'm just nervous." Elizabeta smiled.

"Don't worry, darling. She's not prejudice or anything…quite a nice woman." I let a sigh of relief. Maybe she won't be too bad, I thought to myself.

Soon the doorbell rang and Elizabeta went downstairs. I heard Elizabeta open the door. "Luciana! How nice to see you again." I heard a soft reply.

"Elizabeta, it has been far too long. We should visit more often."

"Come in, Come in!" I looked in the mirror one last time and prepared to go downstairs.

I, at first, didn't see the woman. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the platter of hot tea that the house elves prepared.

I slowly walked into the living room with the hot platter of tea. There I saw the back of her head and Zabini's piercing look as he looked at me. His mother stopped talking and turned around to see what he was staring at. There I saw her. To say she was more beautiful in person then she was pictures would be an understatement; I almost dropped the platter, but caught myself.

I placed the platter in the middle of the table between them. She nodded her head and said thank you. While Mr. Zabini didn't say anything.

Her eyes were a light brown and she had a narrow nose. Her lips were full and were curved into a gracious smile. She had a swan like neck and her hair was pinned up. She was sitting up straight with her head high and her hands folded neatly in her lap. Her robes were a dark blue and plain. Her voice was soft spoken and her skin was fair, not too light but not as dark as Mr. Zabini's.

"That is enough, Ms. Granger. Thank you." Zabini said as he noticed I was standing there gawking at his mother.

"Oh yes Mr. Zabini, will there be anything else you like?" I asked.

"Yes, close the door on your way out." I nodded and went. I closed the door slowly, and was about to leave when I heard their voices. They were muffled but I could make out some words.

"Mother, I don't feel as though I need a wife right now……. dealing with the Zabini business……." I pressed my ear closer to the door, even though I felt wrong doing it, I….just had to know more.

"Blaise darling, you're lonely…... you stare at the servant girl……some kind of attention…..is that why you got a servant?... A girl at that?" There was a moment of silence before I heard the voice begin again.

"Ms. Granger……. here for my needs….she's here... take care of the house."

"Blaise…… fondness for muggle girls… that it could not go far-"

Suddenly I felt something poke me in the thigh. I turned around quickly; it was one of the house elves.

"Miss Granger?" I nodded slowly, still shocked to be caught eavesdropping.

"Yes?" The House elf then gave me a cup of tea.

"Made Miss Granger, tea, miss." I smiled.

"Thank you…." I then heard footsteps coming towards the door, and I pushed the house elf in the nearest closet and covered her mouth. The tea spilled all over my dress and it burned my hand. The house elf caught the glass before it hit the ground.

"Ouch." I heard the door opened and my breathing stopped. My insides seem to be doing flip flops and I heard the footsteps stop in front of the door. I bit my lower lip from crying out.

"Blaise you don't need your robes, it's quite warm outside." It got quiet and I heard the footsteps grow more distance and I opened the door slowly at first and looked around. I had the house elf behind me, and I looked around one more time before coming out.

I gestured to the house elf to come out, who looked more scared then me. I rubbed my hand, trying to ease the pain.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Button, Miss." I look down at the mess on the floor.

"Button, do you have a rag? Wait a minute." I thought at the moment of wandless magic! Why hadn't I thought of it before?

"Button, can you get a new cup of tea?" The house elf disappeared with the flicker of her hand and I was left alone.

"Okay..." I whispered to myself and I closed my eyes. Concentrate, concentrate...

Scourgify, scourgify, scourgify, scourgify...I opened my eyes and saw a little bit of the sticky substance disappearing a little at a time. I couldn't help but smile. It's working!

"Miss Granger!" I looked up in horror to see Zabini staring straight at me and then at the ground.

"What are you doing?" He questioned me and I looked down at the ground. I noticed the sticky tea was still there.

"Cleaning up the mess, Mr. Zabini."

"Without a rag or anything? What are you planning to clean with it? Your dress?" I was embarrassed, but soon Button came back.

"Miss, rags." I grabbed them and started to work on the stains. The house elf left leaving me and Zabini. Who responded quietly, and if I wasn't paying attention, I wouldn't have heard it.

"Yes, now we wouldn't want you using magic...now would we?" He walked away and I let out a quick breath of air.

I hope he didn't notice...

* * *

PrincessButtercup's notes: The usual,please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Precious Possession

Rating: M

Summary: After Harry Potter is defeated by Voldermort, the wizarding world is in great despair, the purebloods rule, while the rest are reduced to slavery. Hermione Granger, once a hero, now a slave, has just been brought by the mysterious Blaise Zabini. Her real journey now begins….here's a story of love and possession.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chap 3: Deatheaters and more

* * *

Damn him to hell! A deatheater meeting? Did anyone fail to realize I'm a muggle?

"Can you please tell me why Zabini is having deatheaters over the house?" It was morning and I was in Elizabeta's room. Which was bigger then mine and her room was more "homely" then mine was too. She was in the mirror trying to fix her hair with her wand. But each style she came up with didn't satisfy her.

"Weren't you the one who told me, he didn't truly believe in the enslavement or anything?" I questioned her some more, when she finally put down her wand and turned to me.

"Hermione, darling, Blaise doesn't have many...strong beliefs as most purebloods do, but he does have them. He's not a deatheater, just most of his friends happen to be." She said with a smile.

I went next to her. "Can't you do this for me, once? Could you please serve them for me? I have an awfully bad feeling about this. Since..." I stopped mid-sentence, not knowing what stopped me.

"Since what?" Elizabeta asked me. I turned away from her and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Since...they didn't like me or my friends when we were at school." I felt Elizabeta put who hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, darling. I'll go see what I could do." I smiled, and wiped away my tears.

"Thank you." She went and I sat on her bed. I didn't know what happened to my friends. I remember the last time we talked was at the Burrow. Ron and I promised each other we would always love each other no matter what. That was the last time I saw or heard from him. I've always wondered what happened and always worried for him. But after a couple of years, I've learned to repress my memories but only every now and then do I get the bitter sting of wanting to know more of what happened to him.

Elizabeta came back her face betraying everything. "I have to work tonight, don't I?" She nodded and I smiled somewhat.

"At least you tried." She came up to me.

"I tried Hermione. But he said you had to do it."

"Okay, let me get ready."

It was starting to get dark and they started to arrive. One after another, men in black and all other dark colors robes started to fill the downstairs room.

The first time I came out to serve the drinks. It got quiet and was nerve-racking. I recognized some of them: Malfoy, Goyle, Crabb, and some other ex-Slytherins.

None of them said anything which surprised me. Maybe this won't be that bad.

In the kitchen, as I was finishing many of the chores. I was picking the last of the tea cups when I heard a voice.

"Granger." I dropped a cup and as I went to pick it up I cut my hand.

"Shit!" I rushed to put it under cold water. I turned to see who it was that was calling my name and who was it?

"Malfoy?" I wrapped my hand in a rag and saw a flash of blond hair as he made his way to me. Wonderful, an old school rival to relish in my misery.

"Granger...granger...granger...it's wonderful to you see again."

"Not that I can say the same thing about you." I heard him let out a shallow laugh.

"Haha Mudblood, don't forget your place." I put the broken cup pieces on the table.

"What place? Don't tell me the place beneath a ferret twitching pureblood like you, who worships a man who also happens to be a mud--" I never got to finish my sentence, as Malfoy slapped me hard across the face, knocking me down to the ground.

"Still the arrogant Mudblood, I've noticed." He grabbed by my hair and pushed me up against the wall, pinning both mywrists above my head with one hand, as he used his other hand to stroke me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, when he noticed my eyes roaming around the room, looking for any possible escape.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" He never did answer my question.

"You know, Mudblood, that Zabini makes you wear an interesting choice of clothing. You shouldn't really bend forward when in a room filled with men." His finger trailed from my jaw line to the top of my breasts.

I closed my eyes, ignoring all that he said. "Yes, or maybe Zabini just wants to get a peek without having to--"

"Malfoy?"

* * *

PrincessButtercup's notes: Read...and review 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Precious Possession

Rating: M

Summary: After Harry Potter is defeated by Voldermort, the wizarding world is in great despair, the purebloods rule, while the rest are reduced to slavery. Hermione Granger, once a hero, now a slave, has just been brought by the mysterious Blaise Zabini. Her real journey now begins….here's a story of love and possession.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chap 5: Of Diaries and Libraries

* * *

"Malfoy?" I turned to see Zabini standing there with a questioning look on his face. 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Zabini?" He said casually, despite the awkward position we were in.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Me and the Mudblood Granger were having a nice little chat." Malfoy let me go and pushed me to the floor.

"Granger go upstairs." Zabini said, just staring at Malfoy.

"Yeah, go upstairs. Me and your _master _need to talk." I scrambled to get up and walked as fast as my feet could carry me, to my room. When I got to my room, I closed my door and threw myself onto the bed. I started sobbing into my pillow. My tears staining it. After a while, I heard a voice.

"Hermione?" I didn't even bother to look.

"Go away, Elizabeta. Not now." I didn't want to see anyone.

* * *

The next couple of days, I hadn't spoken to Zabini nor did I talk as much as I did to Elizabeta. Who was becoming more worried. The incident with Malfoy plugged me with nightmares. Sometimes in the night I would find myself waking up and yelling no! 

"I'm fine, Elizabeta." I went around doing my chores and such. It was becoming quite boring. But while I was finishing dusting off some of the paintings of what seemed to be old Zabini family members. I saw a red journal. I looked around to see if anyone was around. Okay, I'd amit it, I was pretty curious about the journal; I mean honestly who would leave one here? When I was sure that no one was around I opened it.

_5/26/01 _

_I don't what I am doing. Blaise asked me to marry him. I know, I know...he's the one I've been gushing about and I should say yes, shouldn't I? He'a handsome, intelligent and everything I've ever wanted in a man. But today, I witnessed his dark side, a side I don't ever want to experience again. He keeps telling me of his father's death and how it's going to foreshadow its self upon us. Knowing the way his father died, I don't think-_

The diary entry stopped there. That was the last entry. There was no more. What happened to Zabini's father? What happened to her? Why isn't she around? Is she alive? Why doesn't Zabini ever mention her? What is her name? All these questions went through my mind; I put the journal back and saw a shadow in front of me. I turned around and there was Zabini once again. He always comes at inappropriate times.

"I want you to have these closets clean by next week. We're having a ball, and I expect all of the closets to be spotless." I nodded my head and started to work on the closet again. A ball? That should be interesting. Zabini soon left me to work. I went to grab the journal again, but I pushed to fall and banged my hand against the wall.

"Ouch." I grabbed my hand, rubbing the injured spot and notice something. I knocked on the wall again and the realized it was hallow. I pushed a side everything in the closet, getting dust on me and god knows what else. Only till I cleared everything out, did I notice that the closet was much bigger. I pushed everything a side and pushed against the wall. I didn't anticipate the wall opening, so I fell on my face.

"Shit!" I rubbed my jaw, while getting up. Oh my god.

It was a library. It was huge...bigger then the one at Hogwarts and I thought that was impossible.

Wow. I thought. It was so beautiful to someone like me of course.

It had books everywhere. There was a fireplace which was burning and there was chair near it.

This place is nearly perfect. I ran my hands over the various titles. Pride and Prejudice...Dante's inferno...Edgar Allan Poe...Hamlet...Taming of the shrew...Robert Frost. I must be in heaven. All of a sudden I heard my name being called from far.

I got out of the library as fast as I could and closed the door to the library. Not wanting to get caught in a room I wasn't suppose to be in.

"Miss Granger?" I snapped my head and there was Zabini again.

"Yes, Zabini?" I asked.

"Did you finish with the closet?" He asked.

"No, not yet, Mr. Zabini." He sighed.

"Yes, very well. I want to tell you to come to my room tonight."

"What?" I blurted out before I stopped myself.

"Don't question me! Tonight, 9:00 pm." I nodded my head. What did he want with me?

* * *

After I took a shower, I put myhair backinto a bun and put my sleeping attire on. It was 8:57 pm, and my stomach was doing flip flops. Did he know that I discovered the library? Did I do something wrong? What did I do wrong? Oh my god, he's gonna hex me. I found myself in front of his door. I knocked and the door opened by it self. If I didn't know of the magical world I would have thought that was creepy, but it was probably just a spell. 

"Mr Zabini?" I called out. The room was dark except for a candel being lit on a desk.

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me.

"Glad you could come, Miss Granger."

* * *

**PrincessButtercup's note**: Read and Review! 


End file.
